Optical elements that provide acceptable optical qualities while maintaining durability and abrasion resistance are sought for a variety of applications, such as windshields, sunglasses, fashion lenses, non-prescription and prescription lenses, sport masks, face shields and goggles. Responsive to that need, optical elements prepared from a variety of durable organic polymers have been developed.
A number of organic polymeric materials, such as plastics, have been developed as alternatives and replacements for glass in applications such as optical lenses, fiber optics, windows and automotive, nautical and aviation transparencies. These polymeric materials can provide advantages relative to glass including shatter resistance, lighter weight for a given application, ease of molding and ease of dyeing. However, the refractive indices of many polymeric materials are lower than that of glass. In ophthalmic applications, the use of a polymeric material having a lower refractive index will require a thicker lens, which is generally undesirable, relative to a material having a higher refractive index.
Thus, there is a need in the art to develop a polymeric material having an adequate refractive index and good impact resistance/strength for practical use in optical articles, at a reasonable cost.